Prophecies and omens
Prophecies and Omens are dreams and signs given by StarClan to leaders, medicine cats and sometimes to other Clan members as well, to foretell the future and warn them about incoming events.Revealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 124 Prophecies are usually seen at Moonstone or Moonpool by medicine cats. Prophecies In the Super Edition Series Like Fire, You Will Blaze Through the Forest :Prophecy: "Like fire, you will blaze through the forest . . . but beware— even the most powerful of flames can be destroyed by water." :Sign: Burning Branch :Interpreter: Goosefeather :Meaning: 'That Bluestar would become leader and bring peace to ThunderClan. Her power is shown greatly, just like fire blazing throughout a forest, like the prophecy foretells it. However, she dies on her last life by drowning in the gorge. ::'Reference: Bluestar's Prophecy Kin of Your Kin :Prophecy: "There will be three, kin of your kin, who hold the power of the stars in their paws." :Sign: Message from Skywatcher :Interpreter: Firestar :Meaning: This prophecy tells of the arrival of three cats more powerful than any before them, and that they are related to Firestar. They are later revealed to be Jayfeather and Lionblaze, Firestar's grandsons, and Dovewing, Firestar's great-grand-niece. But this prophecy happens before the birth of the three, so it takes a while for Firestar to figure out who the three are. ::References: Firestar's Quest Deeper Roots :Prophecy: '"Greater storms are coming and SkyClan will need deeper roots if it is to survive." :'Sign: Message from StarClan :Interpreter: Leafstar :Meaning: 'That SkyClan needs to have more "connections" and needs to thrive if it is to survive the test of the time. ::'References: SkyClan's Destiny In the Original Series Fire Alone Can Save Our Clan :Prophecy: "Fire alone can save our Clan." :Sign: Shooting star :Interpreter: Spottedleaf :Meaning: A cat with a flame-colored pelt (Firepaw) will save ThunderClan (from the treachery of Tigerclaw). Bluestar first thought it meant real ''fire, which destroyed the Clan's camp, making her lose faith in StarClan. ::'Reference:' ''Into the Wild, page 5 Beware A Warrior You Cannot Trust :Prophecy: "Beware a warrior you cannot trust." :Sign: Dream :Interpreter: Fireheart :Meaning: This was a warning for Fireheart to beware of Tigerclaw, but Fireheart thought it was Graystripe since they were having an argument at the time. He later finds out it's Tigerclaw. ::Reference: Fire and Ice StarClan is Calling :Prophecy: "StarClan is calling you... do not be afraid." :Sign: Dream :Interpreter: Fireheart :Meaning: Bluestar was going to choose Fireheart as deputy. At first, Fireheart misinterprets it, thinking he is going to die. ::Reference: Forest of Secrets p. 295 Beware an Enemy Who Seems to Sleep :Prophecy: "Beware an enemy who seems to sleep." :Sign: Dream :Interpreter: Fireheart :Meaning: A warning for Fireheart that even though Tigerclaw has been exiled, he is still a major threat. Fireheart thinks it refers to the sickness that the ShadowClan cats had and Darkstripe. Lion and Tiger :Prophecy: "Four will become two, Lion and Tiger will meet in battle, and blood will rule the forest." :Sign: Firestar's leadership ceremony with a hill of bones oozing blood :Interpreter: 'Firestar :'Meaning: Tigerstar united RiverClan and ShadowClan to become TigerClan, and Firestar followed suit with WindClan and ThunderClan to become LionClan. The four Clans become two, and LionClan and TigerClan meet in battle. BloodClan is the final enemy, but in the end blood does not rule the forest, though the battle spills blood. ::Reference: The Darkest Hour, page 55 In the New Prophecy Series Darkness, Air, Water, and Sky :Prophecy: "Darkness, Air, Water and Sky will come together and shake the forest to its roots. Nothing will be as it is now, nor as it has been before." :Sign: Dream :Interpreters: Brambleclaw, Feathertail, Crowpaw, Tawnypelt :Meaning: The four Clans of the forest will come together and will travel to a new home forever. ::Reference: Midnight, page 2 The Silver Cat :Prophecy: A silver cat would come, and rid the Tribe of Rushing Water of the dangerous mountain cat Sharptooth. :Signs: Signs of nature; pattern of the moonlight, shadows cast by the stones, sound of raindrops :Interpreter: Stoneteller :Meaning: Feathertail, one of the journeying cats, drives a stalactite into Sharptooth’s body, sacrificing herself in the process. But at first, the Tribe of Rushing Water thought it was Stormfur. ::Reference: Moonrise, page 3 Blood Will Spill Blood :Prophecy: "Before there is peace, blood will spill blood, and the lake will run red." :Sign: Dreams of a lake stained with blood :Interpreter: Leafpool :Meaning: The blood-related half-brothers, Hawkfrost and Brambleclaw, will meet in battle and spill blood; Hawkfrost is killed and his blood turns the lake water red. ::Reference: Starlight, page 5 In the Power of Three Series Kin of Your Kin :Prophecy: "There will be three, the kin of the kin of the one with fire in his pelt, who will hold the power of the stars in their paws." :Sign: Dream :Interpreter: Jaypaw :Meaning: Same as the "Kin of Your Kin" prophecy in Firestar's Quest ::Reference: Outcast, page 232 In the Omen of the Stars Series Sharp-Eyed Jay and the Roaring Lion :Prophecy: '"After the sharp-eyed jay and the roaring lion, peace will come on dove's gentle wing." :'Sign: Dream :Interpreter: Dovepaw :Meaning: 'After all the trouble that came of Lionblaze and Jayfeather, Dovepaw will bring peace to ThunderClan. ::'Reference: The Fourth Apprentice, page 65 Stormclouds on a Dark Breeze :Prophecy: '"Beware, Jay's Wing, stormclouds are gathering on a dark breeze." :'Sign: 'A whisper from an ancient cat :'Interpreter: Jayfeather :Meaning: 'That Breezepelt is going to cause trouble and attack Jayfeather with help from a Dark Forest cat, later revealed to be Brokenstar. ::'Reference: ''The Fourth Apprentice, page 160'' Three Must Become Four :Prophecy: "The end of the stars draws near. Three must become four, to battle the darkness that lasts forever." :Sign: Dream :Interpreter: Jayfeather :Meaning: The Three must become four to battle the Dark Forest. ::Reference: Sign of the Moon In the Warriors App SkyClan's Hunting Grounds :Prophecy: Unknown :Sign: Dream :Interpreter: SkyClan Medicine Cat :Meaning: SkyClan will lose its hunting ground, and will be forced to leave the forest, ::Reference: Warriors App Omens In the Super Edition Series Flattened Fur :Omen: A bit of flattened fur on a piece of prey. :Interpreter: Goosefeather :Meaning: Thought to be a sign that WindClan is going to attack them, because it looked like the forest was flattened by wind. ::Reference: Bluestar's Prophecy Clouds Moving Across the Sky :Omen: 'Clouds in the sky :'Interpreter: Goosefeather :Meaning: Bluekit and Snowkit's apprentice ceremony will come early. ::Reference: ''Bluestar's Prophecy'' Flood in the Gorge :Omen: Water drowning the cats in the gorge :Interpreter: 'Leafstar :'Meaning: Another reference that means greater storms are coming for SkyClan (vision in a dream) ::Reference: ''SkyClan's Destiny'' In the Original Series Broken Collar :Omen: Rusty's collar is torn off in a fight with Longtail :Interpreter: Bluestar :Meaning: Rusty left his kittypet life behind, and StarClan has accepted him and he will be welcome to join the Clan as Firepaw. ::Reference: Into the Wild An Unnecessary Death :Omen: Red clouds :Interpreter: Barkface :Meaning: The day will bring an unnecessary death. Later, when Fireheart and Graystripe were returning to their home in ThunderClan, they were attacked by a RiverClan patrol, and in the confusion of the fight, Whiteclaw, a RiverClan warrior, fell to his death over the gorge. ::Reference: Fire and Ice, page 76 StarClan's Anger :Omen: Clouds covering the full moon during a Gathering :Meaning: Gatherings are a time of peace, and if there is any violence, StarClan sends clouds to cover the moon signifying their displeasure. This occurs at several Gatherings. ::Reference: Fire and Ice, and several other books thereafter Fresh-Kill Turning into Crowfood :Omen: A magpie in the fresh-kill pile that was intended for Bluestar turns out to be crowfood :Interpreter: Cinderpelt :Meaning: Bluestar's leadership of ThunderClan will slowly rot away from the inside. ::Reference: Forest of Secrets, page 312 In the New Prophecy Series Fire and Tiger :Omen: A vision of a giant tiger leaping from flames :Interpreter: Cinderpelt :Meaning: Brambleclaw (Tigerstar's son) and Squirrelpaw (Firestar's daughter) would find a new home for the Clans, and unite them for the journey. Cinderpelt first misinterprets it, thinking it meant that the two cats presented a danger to the Clan, or to each other. ::Reference: Midnight, page 111 Moth's Wing :Omen: A moth's wing found outside of the medicine cat's den :Interpreter: Mudfur :Meaning: Mothwing, the former rogue, was fit to become a medicine cat apprentice. It was later revealed that Hawkfrost left the moth's wing outside of Mudfur's den so he could use Mothwing's medicine cat status to help him gain power. ::Reference: Midnight Starry Pawprints :Omen: A vision of two sets of pawprints merging into a single path :Interpreter: Leafpool :Meaning: Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight's destiny can not be ceased by any cat. ::Reference: Sunset, page 56 Brambles with Claws :Omen: A vision of the ThunderClan camp surrounded by high walls of bramble, with claws instead of thorns :Interpreter: Leafpool :Meaning: 'The brambles surrounding the ThunderClan camp represent Brambleclaw, and that he would keep his Clan safe, meaning he was the rightful deputy for ThunderClan. ::'Reference: Sunset, page 255 In the Power of Three Series Eclipse :Omen: A total solar eclipse takes place :Meaning: It was thought by many cats to be an omen that they were doing something wrong or that they didn't belong by the lake. Sol predicted that it would happen but StarClan gave no warning of it, which makes many of the Clan cats afraid and uncertain of the future. :: Reference: Eclipse In the Omen of the Stars Series In the Field Guides Series The Owl : Omen: An owl swoops down into ShadowClan's camp, and takes a mouse instead of Driftkit. Revealed in Code of the Clans, page 46 : Interpreter: Lilystar : Meaning: Prey is only to be eaten, not be played with. Give thanks to StarClan for it. :: :: Reference: ''Code of the Clans'' References and Citations :: Category:Reference